


It's a long road up to recovery from here

by eammovies



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of fluff I guess, Angst, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Family, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Literally Can't Tag, I'll probably add more tags later, Recovery, References to Depression, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, it does describe it at the end so basically just skip the part after ~, mostly angst, not really but i guess it kinda implied with the sleepy bois, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "As the particles overtook his vision, the last sights of Wilbur, Phil, and Techno showed tears flowing freely down Phil’s face, anger painting Techno’s, and disappointment coloring Wilbur’s. Guilt sends shocks through his body, but once again he shoves it down.As his vision clears, a grave comes into his line of sight. Memories of Tommy standing proud in his royal attire, of Tommy’s smile, of his laughter."OR: Tommy died and the rest of SBI isnt dealing too well with it. Tubbo just misses his best friendTW// it mentions gun violence towards the end so be careful!!!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	It's a long road up to recovery from here

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is very much based on >[this](https://youtu.be/Z-TP6ClgMXU) idk if that link worked but hopefully it did.  
> if it didn't just search up "Let Us Adore You - DreamSMP AU" and it's by jewjawjow  
> anyways i literally got this idea and just decided to write it. i wrote this while i was on call with my friends and i did not proofread it but whatever.  
> also if any of the CC's mentioned in thsi say they're uncomfortable with fanfics or something like that i will delete this.  
> ALSO THIS IS NOT MEANT TO SHIP ANYONE THIS IS ALL PLATONIC!!!!!!!!!  
> anyways yeah thank you for reading :)  
> also the title is from Recovery by Frank Turner

Tubbo stands proud as he walks towards the portal. “I think that went well,” Tubbo says happily. “Tubbo, _please_ ,” Phil’s pleading voice breaks through his happiness. 

“You can’t go.” Techno’s usually monotone voice breaks with desperation. His eyes are tired and sad and match Phil’s. Pleas and cries for Tubbo to stay are clear without them saying anything. 

“You must stay,” Wilbur’s voice is gentle. Wilbur has always had a way with words. Tubbo can feel how Wilbur’s usual collectiveness is replaced with sadness and pain. 

Tommy’s death has affected the three a lot more than they would like to admit. Though they try to seem collected and ok, even a fool could see how broken the three were because of the death of their youngest family member. Tubbo had struggled with Tommy’s death as well, but he had been in a much more stable mental place than the other three. 

The other three hadn’t spoken to Tommy in months. A fight between the four had caused a tear in their family. Though they had made up before Tommy’s untimely passing, their family had never truly recovered. 

Tommy had been the light of his brothers’ and father’s lives. His lively personality and great sense of humor had made their lives infinitely better. His smile shone through in every picture that lined the long hallways of the palace. The first few months after Tommy’s death, the hallways that had been covered in their family’s faces were left abandoned and unused. 

“You’re all we have left of Tommy,” Phil’s voice echoed through the empty hall. Guilt was present in Tubbo’s stomach, but he pushed it down. He couldn’t stay here. 

“Tubbo, you belong _here_ with _us_.” Wilbur unintentionally began using his convincing voice he saves for business deals and allyships. 

“Uh, thanks, but no thanks.” Tubbo threw his hands up. Sweat had begun to drip down his forehead. Tommy had always been the one for confrontations. 

“Come live with us in the palace,” Phil said with distress lining his tone. Tubbo slowly backed up towards the portal. He took steps small enough so the three wouldn’t notice his movement. 

“We already have a room for you.” Wilbur took a step forward. Tubbo’s subtle movements didn’t go unnoticed. As he took another step back, Tubbo turned his head to look at one of the many family portraits hung up on the walls. He sees Tommy's bright blue eyes, and a sharp pain hits his chest for a moment. 

“Come on.” Techno extends his hand. Phil echoes his words and movement as does Wilbur. Tubbo takes another small step back as they send him a forced smile.

“Just let us adore you.” Techno and Wilbur are suddenly by his side. Techno grabs one arm and Wilbur grabs the other. He shakes them off lightly. 

“You guys have _really_ gotten better at showing affection, but I have my own life to get back to.” Tubbo turns to walk to the portal. Wilbur stands with his arm extended for a moment but lets it fall. A frown settles on Techno’s face. “But don’t forget, I’m not Tommy.” A light anger sets on Techno’s expression as Tubbo says those words.

“Yes, we know you’re not him,” Phil says despair in his voice, “but, you were best friends with him, Tubbo.” Tubbo lets out an anxious laugh as he turns around. He sees Phil holding a picture of him and Tommy. Another sharp pain hits him. 

“You know what it’s like to love him.” Phil has tears lining his eyes. Pain has overtaken any other emotion that was present in the room. They all loved Tommy, but Tubbo by far had been the closest with him when he died. The family had asked Tubbo countless times if Tommy was happy when he died. Tubbo knew what they really meant. Was Tommy happy with them when he died? Each time Tubbo answered confidently, yes, Tommy was happy with them and he loved them very much. 

“And you remind us so much of him,” Techno admitted underneath his breath. Another sharp pain invaded Tubbo’s chest. Tubbo knew distantly he reminded the men of Tommy, but to hear them actually say it was different, especially considering it was Techno who said it. Wilbur stepped forward and shoved one of Tommy’s shirts towards Tubbo. Tubbo pushed it back towards Wilbur with a pained smile. Wilbur frowned.

“Thanks, but I’ve really gotta go.” Tubbo scratched the back of his head awkwardly and walked towards the portal once more. 

“But, Tubbo,” the three had said in unison, slightly surprising the three men considering it was unplanned. Phil lightly shook his head and continued. 

“I’ve disbanded my armies; I’ve liberated my colonies.” Phil motioned to a map that was behind him to show how he granted freedom to much of the areas he used to own. His sadness could easily be mistaken for anger. 

“I never shouted! I never made anyone cry.” Wilbur had many issues with anger before. His anger only worsened once Tommy was gone. Tommy had been the one to calm Wilbur, without him, Wilbur never had anyone holding him back. 

“I’ve been saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, even to lower players!” Techno’s deadpan voice leaked with excitement. His manners had never been the best and had been downright horrendous to people he considered worse than him. Tommy had always been one to correct him, more to annoy Techno than anything. 

Tubbo shot Techno a glare. “What did we talk about?” Tubbo raised an eyebrow as Techno sighed and rolled his eyes. “Equal players,” Techno mumbled like a child who’s just been corrected by his mother for his crude language. 

“Tubbo! We’ve done everything you’ve asked,” Phill shouted, he sounded hopeful but incredibly desperate. Tubbo took a couple of steps back and sent the other men a proud smile. 

“That’s great!” Tubbo turns around and takes the last few steps to the portal. “Keep it up!” Tubbo turns around and waves his hand. “Bye!” Tubbo shouts. 

As the particles overtook his vision, the last sights of Wilbur, Phil, and Techno showed tears flowing freely down Phil’s face, anger painting Techno’s, and disappointment coloring Wilbur’s. Guilt sends shocks through his body, but once again he shoves it down. 

As his vision clears, a grave comes into his line of sight. Memories of Tommy standing proud in his royal attire, of Tommy’s smile, of his laughter. The grave reads:

**TommyInnit**

**A boy, a soldier, a ruler, a brother, a friend, and a son**

A sob rips through Tubbo’s throat. God, he misses Tommy. 

~~~~~~

“TOMMY!” Tubbo’s legs burn with exertion. He needs to get to Tommy. 

Tommy, who just fell to the ground, a bullet lodged in his chest from their enemy. Today was just supposed to be a normal day. 

Tommy and Tubb were just supposed to be spending the day together at the market. Greeting people of the kingdom and buying things they thought looked cool. It was a day that was supposed to be filled with laughter and happiness, not blood and tears. 

Tommy fell limp to the ground. A puddle of red already forming around the boy. He fell so he was facing up to the sky. 

A commotion was heard as guards took down the assassin. Tubbo didn’t seem to notice as he fell to his knees beside the dying boy. Tears poured down his face and didn’t stop. Tubbo grabs his hand. “Tommy,” he whispered. “Hi, Tubbo,” Tommy weakly replied.

“Tommy, you’re gonna be ok.” Tommy just laughed at that. His laughter turned into coughs. “Tubbo, I’m not getting out of this one.” A sob pours out of Tubbo’s mouth. Tubbo squeezes Tommy’s hand as he holds it. 

“Tubbo, you’re the best friend I could ever ask for. Tell Wilbur, and Techno they were great older brothers and Phil that he was the best dad. You know I wouldn’t replace you guys for the world. I love you guys so much,” cries cut through Tommy’s speech. Tubbo cried into Tommy’s hand. He kept repeating over and over that Tommy would be ok. 

Tommy’s hand went limp. Tommy’s eyes glazed over. Tommy’s heart stopped beating. Tommy stopped breathing. Tommy was dead.

~~~

The day Tommy died, a little bit of everyone died with him. 


End file.
